The Vampire Bride
by sky382
Summary: This story takes pace in the fifth year of Hogwarts when a mysterios painting takes hold of Hermione. Harry, Ron, and Ginny have to find away to save her, before it's too late.
1. Painting in the Darkness

This Story takes place in the fifth year when nothing was really going on. So enjoy Please Review!(be honest,but not to harsh)I'll update!

Hermione sat in her favorite chair in the Gryffindor common room trying to concentrate on her studies. She failed at each attempt because of Ron and Harry's constant bickering about the latest gossip that has erupted room the overly imaginative paranoid mind of a fourth year.

"Boys can you please keep it down I'm trying to concentrate", she pleaded.

"Oh come on Hermione, even you can't ignore what's going on", said Ron.

"Yes I can, it's all rubbish", she contradicted.

"But they have found the painting on the fourth floor, Hermione", informed Harry.

"And the legend has been around for ages, it has to be true", explained Ron.

"A legend about some cursed vampire bride that was murdered and now can poses people, yeah it has to be true", she scowled," And I thought girls blew gossip out of proportion."

"But Hermione, that hallway on the forth floor is blocked off by some enchantment", Ron stated.

"Ronald, do you think that Dumbledore would allow anything into Hogwarts that's truly dangerous," Hermione erupted now more annoyed than before.

"Well no but, how can you prove that it's not cursed," spat Ron.

"Well maybe I will! So you can't think that you're always right!" she roared stomping off to the girl's dorm with her books.

Ron looked at Harry and said," Blimey what got her all on edge, or can she not have any fun at all."

Neither Ron, Hermione, nor Harry truly knew Hermione's ancient family secret…

With Harry's stolen (well in some ways just barrowed) invisibility cloak draped over her, Hermione made her way to the forth floor. She had never really like the idea of a creature of darkness so menacing that it feeded on blood of others. Her blood tensely pumping through her veins, her vision swirling into a blurry reality, her heart beated rapidly in her chest, she finally realized she was scared. She murmured a shielding charm as she made her way through the forbidden hallway. The painting hung at the dead end of the hallway an eerie feeling overcame her body. A bunch of paintings crowded the wall next to it, but this painting hung alone in the darkness. Hermione found her feet slowly and unwillingly creeping towards the painting. She tried to force herself backward, but she kept on going.

The two torches on either side of the painting lit dimly, and a young beautiful girl looking up and outward to the ceiling of Hogwarts in a spellbound gaze was revealed. The maiden's wavy hair was slightly blown back as was her silky wedding veil. She wore a simple white dress and her hands were closed over her heart. A single tear glistened on her cheek and a drop of blood was running down the corner of her mouth. Hermione was getting closer and the paintings eyes went from a hazel brown to a fiery red with each step. Hermione was so close she could slightly see the wears in the old canvas. She was in front of the painting, and Hermione lost herself in overwhelming feelings of sadness, betrayal, frustration, and then she felt a white hot pain in her back, then death… The torches blew out.

"I've been waiting for you…"

Then the torches were lit with a blazing fire and the picture sprang to life. The vampire maiden screeched a haunting scream looking strait into Hermione's soul showing off huge sharp glinting fangs. Hermione felt dizzy and darkness consumed her…

Please Review! check for other chapters! Muah!


	2. Just A Nightmare

Screams in the darkness… A lonesome heart longing for the truth… Unheard cries for help… Pain, unforgiving pain… Hermione jolted awake breathing heavily, her shoulders shaking. A white hot pain ran through her back.

"Hermione?" said Ginny concerned," Are you alright?"

She breathed in heavily," Yeah, just a bad dream I guess," she replied in on fast breath.

"Are you sure? You where tossing and turning," said Ginny handing her a hot cup of tea.

"Yeah, just a nightmare."

"Do you remember what it was about?" she sympathetically asked.

"No…"

Hermione's heart raced. What exactly _had_ she dreamed? The last thing she could remember was. Images of walking down the hallway, the painting of the vampire bride's painting, the scream, and those fangs all uncontrollably raced through her mind.

The she felt the white hot pain in her back. She coughed up her tea tasting…_Blood_.

"Hermione, are you sure your alright."

Startled she looked up at Ginny who was still beside her on her bed," Oh, yeah I'm fine," she lied.

"Let's go down to breakfast then," advised Ginny.

"Sure," Hermione smiled waving her wand, and she was dressed in her robes and ready to go.

They walked down the hall in an awkward silence. They walked down the staircases and caught a glimpse of a bunch of forth years trying to get past the magic barrier where the painting was. Hermione said nothing and hung her head down still trying to sort out her dream from reality. Had she gone past the barrier and saw the painting? Or was it just some crazy dream?

"I can't believe their still trying to get past it," remarked Ginny amused.

"Who made up that rumor anyway?" asked Hermione.

"No idea, they just said their parents who went to here told them that story. It's odd I caught a glimpse of that painting before, and you just feel like you're being looked back at," said Ginny.

"Wow that's freaky," Hermione answered.

They reached the Gryffindor table and Hermione joined Ron and Harry.

"How come you're so late? You usually beat us here," remarked Ron.

Hermione gaze him a harsh glace as she sloped some bacon onto her plate," I was just feeling a bit under the weather today, Ronald."

"Why are you being so snotty?" spat Ron.

"Ron, stop it," Harry said.

"I don't know why are you being so interrogating?" she bit back.

Ron just glared at her. Hermione shifted the conversation to Harry.

"So Harry, what's going on with Cho?"

"I don't know Hermione she still won't talk to me. I just don't get it. Expecting me just to talk about Cedric, and she starts tearing up…" replied Harry.

"Harry, it's just. Cho hasn't gotten over Cedric. And girls feeling are so complicated. I'm sure she just wanted to talk to someone. I bet she doesn't really understand either…" Hermione sympathized.

"I just want to move on though. I mean I just want it to be in the past," said Harry.

"I'm sure it will be someday. Well I've got to go. Ancient Ruins," she said dashing to class.

Ginny ceased the opportunity to go talk to Harry, and slid next to him with her plate," Harry."

"Yeah, Ginny what's up?"

"Is Hermione acting strange to you?" she asked.

"Yeah a bit."

"Why do you guys care? It's Hermione she's always acting weird," Ron said with distain.

"Ron why are you being so vile," asked Ginny.

"Ron here still doesn't agree with Hermione swapping letters with Victor Krum," answered Harry.

"That's a stupid reason. Well, back to Hermione she had some soft of a nightmare. And she got to the common room really late last night. She just seems so spooked," told Ginny.

"Yeah, I don't know. I'll talk to her," Harry said looking towards the direction Hermione had just gone.

All day Hermione couldn't focus on her studies. She kept having flashes of the images from her dream, cries and screams, her head was pounding. Her lesson was over. She walked down the hallway in a blur. Every thing was swirling, those screams. A blurry figured Approached her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Harry…"

All went black. To shadowy figures stood in a room whispering…

"You have done well," a snake like voice hissed.

"Thank you my Lord…," the other voice whispered with gratitude.

"Now we shall have the entire vampire race at our disposal, and victory will once be within our grasp," the shrill voice whispered excitedly," Now all you have to do is kill her."

"Kill her!" exclaimed the voice in dismay.

"Yes, we can't have your feelings for her getting in the way now can we?" said the hideous voice.

"But if I kill her wont the vampires…"

"Once you and her elope it's a binding contract so we cannot be touched, and we will have control of them," said the menacing voice," Now take this dagger and after the I do's stab her through the heart."

The second shadowy figure reluctantly took the dagger," But my Lord…"

"She will be touchable only after you say your vows. Now who are you loyal to your King or your Vampire Bride?" said the harsh voice…

"I do…"

"You may kiss the bride."

A harsh unforgiving scream cried out as the white hot pain returned again from the left side of her back to her heart.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny could do nothing, but watch as Hermione shook and screamed blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth.


End file.
